Skin art
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: First Tiger & Bunny fic.  Tattoos & fluff. PLZ R&R.


I DON'T anything !

* * *

><p>" Oh come Bunny . Don't you think it's cool?'<p>

"It's not for your age, old man."

The young rookie hero was referring to the older man's new tattoo. It was on the top of his ribcage, on his right side. It said "Bunny" written in calligraphy with black letters.

"Hey show me some sympathy here. It really hurt you know."

Barnaby just shook his head in a disappointing matter as he made his way to his almost empty fridge. Man he really need to get some food.

"I didn't tell you to do it." said Barnaby as he grabbed a beer for him and Kotetsu.

" Eh, It's mine fault for wanting to do something nice for our one year anniversary."

"Couldn't we just go out for dinner?" asked Barnaby.

After Jake died, he finally was able to let go of the passed. The wounds that were opened were not yet fully healed but at least now he could go on with his life. Three months after the Jake incident Kotetsu had asked him to go out for a drink. The young hero accepted. One thing let to another and before he knew it, he was half drunk and sitting in the other man's lap. They were kissing the living daylights out of his each other. (Good thing they were in his apartment.)

One year had passed since that faithful day and truthfully it was the best year of Barnaby's life ,although he dared not say it to Kotetsu.

Barnaby tossed the beer bottle to his secret lover.

"So do you like it, Bunny-chan?" asked Kotetsu as he grabbed the bottle in mid air.

"...Just try to hide it during photo shots." said Barnaby.

Kotetsu face fell and let out a disappointing sigh. "Sorry, guess it was too soon to do something like this."

Barnaby didn't say anything; he just continued to drink from his bottle.

* * *

><p>"Barnaby-san please just hold on for a little more, just three more shots and here done." said the photographer.<p>

" Oh ,I don't mind, please take you time." said Barnaby flashing his famous 1000 watt smile.

The hero pair was shooting a photo shot for some new jeans commercial. The photograph had told Tiger to step aside, saying that they had enough shots of. (Mostly it was because the older hero couldn't pose to save his life.)

"Barnaby -san could you please pull down your jeans a little bit?" asked the photographer.

"Sure."

Barnaby did so as he was told; he pulled down his jeans a little bit at the hips. As he did so he exposed a white bandage on his right hipbone.

"Barnaby -san what's that on you hip?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about I got it during a fight it's just a minor bruising."

"Oh , ok then. Guys let's make sure we take that out with Photoshop, ok?"

* * *

><p>"That's it everyone, we got enough shots for the commercial. Thank you, Barnaby san."<p>

"No, no thank you. Protecting innocent people like you is the reason I became a hero, so I must thank you." said Barnaby.

All the females in the crew started to blush and giggled (even so guys too.) Before the guys started to ask him to sign autographs for their kids, the blond hero had already disappeared into the changing room.

As Barnaby started to pull of the modeling clothes (being very carful god now how much crap he would get from Agnes if he accidently ripped them). As he took off both the pants and the shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers' shorts, he heard the door opened, probably one of his fans trying to get him to sigh something.

"Ah I'm sorry but I'm not signing anymore pictures." he said not looking back.

"Well that's ok; I'm getting a great view from here."

Barnaby quickly turn around and was met with the smiling face of his older lover.

" Aww , Bunny. Why did you turned around, I was enjoying the view." said Kotestu walking towards the younger man and pining him against the wall.

" S-stop it old man. We can't do it here, anyone can walk in one us." said Barnaby as he tried to pull the older man off him.

"Oh , Barnaby you truly are a bunny, always thinking about sex."

Kotetsu let the younger man's wrists free but he stilled held him by the waist.

"If you don't want sex then what's with aggression?"

"I just want to make sure that you are alright." said Kotetsu with softness in his eyes.

"Huh, Want do you mean old man?"

"I mean "this"." said Kotetsu as he pointed at the blonde's hip.

"Are you finally starting to lose your hear, old man? Didn't you hear I got it during a fight."

"Don't lie to me , Bunny. I've been with you though are your missions and I know that "if" you get a scar in battle your cover it up with tons of your "man" make up."

"You know Agnes would take our heads off if we screw up a photo shot because of our scars. She says that scars are a huge turn off.

"Yet you still appeared into today's photo shot with a patched up "battle wound". Or am I wrong, Bunny -chan?" asked the older hero as he sneaked his hand around his lover waist, brushing his fingers across the band aid.

"Show me what you're hiding." And with a sharp tugged Kotestu ripped of the small white patch off the other skin.

Barnaby let out a sharp little scream as the patched was ripped off his skin, exposing the ...art work underneath.

" Ugh you are lucky it was only tapped at the sides ,old man. You could've ruined it!" said Barnaby angry as he examined his tattoo. Right there, on his right hipbone, written in black calligraphy letters was the word "Tiger."

" Oh Bunny-chan, what's that?" Asked Kotestu.

" Oh this. Why it's a tattoo, old man." Barnaby seductively as he pulled down his boxer shorts, exposing more of his tattoo and his creamy skin.

Kotetsu pulled the younger man closer to him and grabbed his waist.

"Oh my, the great Barnaby Brooks Jr. defiled his skin because of me. The fan girls will kill me." said Tiger as bit and nipped around his Bunny's navel and tattoo.

"Uh watch it old man, it's still healing. Don't get it infected."

Kotetsu sadly detached his lips from the other's skin.

"How about next time we get matching tattoos?" asked Kotetsu pulling the younger male onto his lap.

"You wished , old man. I'm not defacing any more of my skin because of you and neither should you, you're not 20 anymore." And with that the younger hero got up from the older man's lap and made his way to his locker to change.

"Yeah you probably right." Kotetsu got up and chased after the blond hero. "Besides, no 20 year old can make you scream like I can."

* * *

><p>aN: I'm sorry for my mistakes! I'm looking for a beta , if anyone is interested? If yes plz tell me. I Hope you enjoyed it ! Tiger& Bunny ! Spread the love! PLZ R&R~


End file.
